Her Situation
by Ominae
Summary: While under A-LAWs' custody after being apprehended from her hotel suite, Marina wishes that Setsuna would come to the rescue and liberate her from her prison.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Her Situation

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

To all readers:

This is based from the ending of episode 2 of Gundam 00's 2nd season where Marina Ismail's being held under A-LAWs custody. So yeah, nothing much to see. Go on you, just read. :p

Summary:

While under A-LAWs' custody after being apprehended from her hotel suite, Marina wishes that Setsuna would come to the rescue and liberate her from her prison.

* * *

Prison Cell, unknown prison

* * *

_How long have I been detained by those A-LAWs?_

Marina Ismail, Princess and reigning monarch of Azadistan, had been seated on a cot in a damp prison cell after being told to get inside by the same A-LAWs soldiers that had arrested at her hotel suite. One would expect that she would be given special treatment as she was the head of a state, specifically a Middle Eastern state.

_I guess they don't handle people like me with gloves. _Marina had been detained while still wearing her sky blue business suit and her dark blue high heels. Her thoughts then wondered to one person of her interest.

_Setsuna._

Since meeting him in Scotland after mistaking him initially for a fellow Azadistani, Marina had found the Kurdish boy to be both mysterious and interesting. She didn't know why but her heart didn't skip a beat everytime she and Setsuna faced each other, the last time in Marina's private chambers back in her native Azadistan.

"What have I done to deserve this?" whispered the Azadistani monarch. Marina held the hem of her skirt, gripping it tightly with her hands before she flexed it.

"Why?" As she stared at the only door to her cell, the black-haired woman felt a teardrop emerge from her left eye. Marina rubbed it to feel some wetness on her fingers.

"Am..." Marina realized that she was already starting to cry. "Am I crying?"

She closed her eyes and stretched her legs. "I wonder how long will the A-LAWs detain me in this place?" sighed the woman.

Clutching the blanket of the cot with her right hand, Marina gripped it tightly for a few seconds.

"Setsuna."

Marina stared at the grey ceiling above her cell, feeling her heart rapidly beat faster and faster after she said the Gundam Meister's name.

"Setsuna."

She placed her hands on her face, now crying her heart and feelings out. The last thing the woman remembered before she cried was the letter Setsuna wrote to her, telling Marina that he'd continue to fight on with Exia by his side to change the world for the better.

_When are you coming to save me, Setsuna? Will we be able to change the world together?  
_

THE END

* * *

PS - This is the final Gundam 00 fic to feature my work on Setsuna/Marina for now; Apologies for a lack of Setsuna as I based this on the Season 2, episode 2 ending. Well aside from her, I did do a Setsuna/Sumeragi and a Setsuna/Marina/Sumeragi fic on the Gundam 00 subcategory.

So far I did the following Gundam 00 fics:

What's In a Name? (Humor fic based on Ribbons. I'm just bashing his name for fun! XP)  
Stronger (Setsuna/Sumeragi; not technically romance, more of comfort)  
Changes (Setsuna/Marina/Sumeragi; depending on how you like to view it)  
Big Trouble (Setsuna/Marina; a parody based on a Setsuna/Marina doujin or two I read)

If I have the opportunity to do a Gundam 00 multichaptered fic (or maybe a Gundam crossover fic), I'll try to get Fereshte involved. These guys have some good mobile suits and they deserved the attention.

As for the pairings, I'm dedicated to Setsuna/Marina. These two are one of the seemingly main canon pairing. But in fanfiction land, I've seen other pairings with Feldt or in yaoi pairings with the other Meisters. But since I'm anti-yaoi and pro-hetero pairings, here are my other Setsuna/other girl pairings that I had in mind (May or may not be true to you) and are possible to pull off with no to little problem.

Setsuna/Sumeragi  
Setsuna/Feldt  
Setsuna/Christina  
Setsuna/Harem (Yes, you heard me. A h-a-r-e-m. XP)

There are some other pairings that came out in mind, but these may need some work to pull it off well:

Setsuna/Chall  
Setsuna/Deborah (From Mobile Suit Gundam 00V)  
Setsuna/Louise (Think someone did this, but not romantic. More of angst)  
Setsuna/Shirin  
Setsuna/Kati  
Setsuna/Sherilyn (From Mobile Suit Gundam 00F)  
Setsuna/Wang  
Setsuna/Soma  
Setsuna/Kinue

I didn't put Setsuna/Nena 'cause I'm not interested after what she did. You know what I'm talking about. I could try to pull off a Saji/Kinue, but perhaps dark and having mature themes. Of course, this would be my first M-rated fic if this happens. I'll have to think about it. But if anyone wants to do this, let me know. I'd like to give a read.

To the guys who are going to review, I'd like an honest opinion on a dark Saji/Kinue fic. Or perhaps a Gundam 00F one, not sure on what pairings. Feel free to suggest too here.

For now, I hope you readers enjoy reading this and my other uploaded fanfics.


End file.
